Wait! Who Left Seven Year Olds Unattended
by ezraSWrebels
Summary: People always say you are never to old to follows your dreams. The Pirate era caused many to journey to the grand line in search of dreams greater than they could ever imagine. But can they defeat the innocence minds of five unlikely seven year olds. Rather than wait, these children jumped on the chance to be on the open sea. Not a second thought on the dangers the would face.


**Seven year old AU.**

**_Hey Everyone,_**

**_This is pandemoniumwrithing and EzraSWRebels._**

**SW: Hi, peoples**

**Pan: What up *just woke up***

**_We are going to start a One Piece Fic. Some things before we begin:_**

**SW: first there will be NO BLACKBEARD! Like at all!**

**Pan: *sigh* SW, no need to yell, I think they get it. Second, the story will follow the original, well 'till the water 7.**

**SW: Next, they will keep all abilities, Luffy will have already gotten all three Haki power though does not understand how use them, and they will get stronger faster. Luffy is also a tiny, tiny, tiny little bit smarter.**

**Pan: OMG! She said more in that one sentence then in her life.**

**SW: HEY!**

**Pan: *stick her tongue out***

**_Well as you can see this our kind of relationship *sighs*. Anyway, this is all we'll gonna tell you. so let's start the story!_**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but our own minds (maybe not even that) *Pan is crying in the background, muttering "_But i wanna_"***

**Summary:**

**People always say you are never to old to follows your dreams. The Pirate era caused many to journey to the grand line in search of dreams greater than they could ever imagine. But can they defeat the innocence minds of five unlikely seven year olds.**

* * *

Episode 1

"...but you can't, Alvida will kill us."

Luffy woke to a muffled cry. The voice sounded deep but squeaky. However, it indicated that the owner was much older than him. He had also noticed that the voice was full worry. His stomach let out a faint but hungry growl, but he put it off as the outside conversation continued on.

"She won't, if she doesn't find out." The voice was sly, but Luffy could pick a slight change in tone. "You can keep your mouth shut, can't you Koby?"

Luffy hoped that the boy, whoever he was, would be fine. He wanted to believe the boy wasn't in any imminent danger. The other was only trying to do what he believed was right. Even if he wasn't in Luffy's eyes. The boy didn't need to be hurt. There was some shuffling around as the barrel was jerked to a sideways stance.

"Now get it open!" Another voice boomed. "All this raiding has gotten me thirsty."

Even through the barrel, the voice was loud enough that Luffy heard him clearly. He had to think fast, had to stall for a time, and help this poor kid out. It did not matter if he was older.

Before he could really think it through, he broke through the wood. "That was a awesome nap! I love naps!"

He had yet to open his eyes but he could almost feel the shock washing through the others. Not meaning to he had accidentally, no coincidentally hit on one of the adults under their chin on his way out and successful knocking them out.

He stretched, opening his eyes and glanced around the room, "Is he okay? He sleeping right?" His finger pointed to the knocked out guy, letting his seven year old innocent show.

"Oh...ye...yeah. Yeah! He is just sleeping. Just Sleeping!" A shuttering voice came from behind.

Another spoke at the same time. "What! No you just knocked him out!" But was cut off by a second one, "Who the hell are you what's your name?"

Luffy, ignoring the adults, turned his attention to the boy. He looked no older than sixteen, his bright pink hair and the thick glasses made him stand out. "Okay! Have any meat?!"

"Um...I dunno...maybe" The boy answered, his glasses slipping down his nose.

Luffy hummed, before realizing that the other were still waiting for their answer. " Oh Me! My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I am seven," Holding up six fingers. "And I am going to be the King of The Pirates! Now, food please!" He had demanded with much force, and a bit of excitement, that it petrified everyone who stood in the room.

Without waiting for an answer, he headed straight toward the storage door. However, he was stopped by two men stepping in his path.

"No! You're not going ANYWHERE!"

Then the swords came down. Just inches away from the child's skin, the blades shattered. The attackers were sent back, stunned. They were wide-eyed as they took a step back.

"What the hell! Let's get out of here!" Rushing out, they never looked back.

Luffy shrugged them off as he bent down. He studied the shattered pieces, perplexed. "Huh, funny it happened again." The swords dropped from his mind. "Now, FOOD, please? Please? Please?!"

Koby was shocked, the kid almost glowed with innocence. It was as if he had no fear, no awareness of danger. Koby shook head, putting his attention back on the boy. He was fidgety, seconds away from bouncing off the walls. The older signed, mentally worried. Showing Luffy the storage room, he split his focus to his surroundings. The pirates could jump out at any moment.

Upon entering the store room, the seven year old finally showed his hyper side. He ran from wall to wall, stuffing any food he could find. Koby was in the back, watching the scene unfold. A deep sign escaped his lips, this kid was seven for god sakes. Most likely alone. This kid couldn't possible be a pirate much less the King. He couldn't let this kid go. At least, not without voicing his thoughts.

"Luffy, why are do you want to be the King of The Pirates? I mean it is dangerous and all. Besides you're only seven! The One Piece is in The Grand Line, you won't even make it a day in there."

"So what if I'm seven!" Luffy huffed as he stuffed apples into his mouth. He was tired of people judging him. "I'm not just any kid, I'm strong! Shanks even says I have potteneel...pote...uh... that I could do it someday. And its already some day! So, I can totally do it." He gave a wide smile.

"But... but, Luffy! You could get hurt. Maybe even die! You-" Koby was cut off by a angry growl.

"So what if I die. Its my dream! Don't you have a dream!? The lady at the bar...huh that's funny I can't remember her name...well, anyway she always said a person always has dreams."

The pink haired was taken back. No one ever asked him what he wanted. "Well, yeah I guess I do. You see, two years ago I wanted to going fishing-"

"I don't care. Life stories are so boring!" Once again, Luffy cut him off.

Koby stopped short, well, that was...that was weird,

"Um...sorry...anyway my dream is to become a Marine."

The seven year old stopped his movements. Looking up Koby curiously, he asked, "Why don't you become one?"

"Luffy! Its not that simple. I've been with pirates for years! They aren't going to just accepted me." He flung his arms about. Sweat beading down his face. Koby suddenly realized that he was taking advice from a seven year old, _well this is_ _embarrassing_, thought Koby.

"But, its not like you willing joined them. If you tell them, they will let you in." Koby thought the idea over, it almost sounded possible. Even if it was too simple.

Holding his head high, feeling a sense of new found courage, Koby shouted,"You're Right! If I could capture Alvida, they will let me in for SURE!"

Koby may have spoken a little too loudly because suddenly the ceiling collapsed in on itself. A voice bursting from the heavens. "Who wishes to capture ME!?"

Koby struggled to keep in his yelp. "No...NO! No one would dare try to catch you, Miss Alvida!"

"That's what I thought, chore boy. Now, tell me, who is the prettiest pirate in the East Blue!?" She leans forward, club tightly in hand. Expecting the boy to agree with her own thoughts.

"Well, of curs...No! I don't see anyone like that here. All I see is a big, fat, ugly witch!" Koby clenched his fists, obviously trying not to cry.

Alvida was taken back, before her emotions took over. Her face formed into a aggravated scowl. When she finally regained enough control, she spoke deliberately, "What was that you-"

"Yeah!, she looks like a big whale." Luffy raised his arms out wide, letting a eye-splitting laugh. "Like, like this big. Very big!" Luffy seemed to have a habit of interpreting those older than him. Most likely deliberately. _This kid has no fear..._ Koby silently thought.

"Why you little brat!" Alvida's face turned purple with rage.

The women move the club above her head, ready to strike. However, Luffy refused to move. As Koby hide behind a wooden box, the young boy looked up, not a glint of fear in his eyes.

The club came down, just as Koby jumped to save the other. It was too late. the weapon hit head on, so much force it caused a dent in the floor. Luffy was gone.

He shook. "He was so young!" The wail reached Alvida as she huffed in contempt.

A eerie grin settled on her lips. "Serves the brat right. He's old enough to know how the world works."

Koby stuttered, attempting to argue against her. But, a muffled voice cut him off.

"I'm not stupid! I know how the world works. Like, when the sun goes down it becomes dark and then when it comes back its light again. And, and it happens all the time!" The club was pushed from the ground, underneath stood Luffy. His face held a bright grin.

In response, Aldvia stepped back, almost strutting like Koby. "But...but..you s-should be dead! That-"

The grin disappeared and the boy tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

They didn't know how to respond.

"Adults say weird things. Hey, Glasses! What does she mean?" Luffy looked toward the coward boy, his finger was now pointing at the woman.

Koby, having been pulled from his shook, looked between them. "Luffy, the force she use should have killed anyone! You shouldn't be standing!"

"Oh." The child seemed to think, his finger resting on his chin. "Well, I'm a rubber man!"

"You mean you ate a devil fruit?! Aren't those things just a myth!"

"What? No, you stupid Glasses. I ate one." Luffy hit his stomach with a grin. "So, they can't be a myth."

Before Koby could say anything else, Aldvia attacked again with her club.

But she didn't get to far. "That's not very nice." Luffy simple said as his arm stretched back.

Then the arm blasted froward and connect with the woman. She was airborne. Flying from the ship.

With a confident nod, Luffy turned around. "Now, we need a boat! I heard there was a island near by!"

"Shells Town? A Marine base?!"

* * *

**SW: This might end in a flop. Unless, of course we have fun writing it later. We want to see how well this does before continuing on. This is sort of Pan's first time. So yeah. **

_**Tell us how you feel. All feedback is welcome. Please. **_


End file.
